bzpowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Latvik (BZPRPG)
A man with a colorful past, Latvik is currently serving under the Protobot Industries corporation in Aensetr Derrum as a Bodyguard. Powers and Abilities Reactive Adaptation through Reincarnation This is Latvik's true power. Specifically, let's say Latvik is in battle and he gets killed, burned to a crisp. Latvik goes into a hibernative state, turning into spores or cysts. After a period of time, Latvik revives, but with an immunity to what killed him in the first place – in this case, he would become fire resistant.This ability grants the possibility of obtaining infinitely more abilities through Latvik's cycle of death and rebirth. So far, only one ability has been derived from a death: Latvik's protodite body. Protodite Body Due to 'In a prior battle, Latvik was sliced to pieces, had his limbs cut off, then decapitated by an enemy (see Lazok). Now Latvik has the ability to split into a swarm of Protodites, conveniently making him immune to cutting or slicing attacks, and also ironically making him "fit in" with his Protobot Industries colleagues. On suggestion from Robo, however, Latvik has kept this protodite ability a secret from Lefty. Toa Power Although Latvik is no longer a true Toa due to his mutation, he still possesses some ability to wield his original element, Plasma, however not to the same degree of power or control of a Toa of Plasma. Mask Power Latvik is by nature a physical close-combat power, and his Kanohi Kualsi is an integral part of his fighting style. Weapons and Arsenal Cudgel A single cudgel which Latvik has kept from his Toa days. Latvik wields the staff with deadly proficiency, but is terribly clumsy with any other type of weapon. Overall Fighting Style Latvik often teleports continuously around his opponent, ensuring his enemy cannot land a good hit on him, while beating him with his cudgel every time he sees an opening. Latvik also employs numerous backflips and Capoeira-like techniques to make himself an even harder target. Even when he is hit, Latvik will usually be unhurt due to the protodites that make up his body. Appearance At first glance, just an ordinary Toa of Plasma. Orange body, White limbs, yellow armor. Upon very close inspection, however, one will realize that Latvik's entire body seems to never quite have a definite shape, "shimmering" with protodites. Usually Latvik conceals this well enough however.' '''Latvik's Kanohi Kualsi is unique in that he has sawn off the "tusks" of the mask and painted the mask with fluorescent green tattoos for intimidation. His body is similarly covered in these fluorescent green tattoos. Nature and Personality History Latvik has had a long history. Having grown up in Metru Nui, Latvik developed early on a distaste for politics and all forms of government in general. Preferring anarchic freedom to even a bit of authority, Latvik joined several organizations in order to achieve his radical goals, culminating in the organization The United Shadow. Although he had a fairly high rank in the organization, he was ultimately killed during a battle…and a few days later, woke up with new powers, his reactive adaptation powers finally having manifested.' '''Despite his anarchic tendencies, Latvik has chosen to ally himself with Protobot Industries for the time being, although his reasoning seems to be that economic control is different from political control. It is yet to be seen whether Latvik eventually develops an agenda of his own, as seems to be the case with all of the rest of his colleagues. Related Links Protobot Industries Category:Toa (BZPRPG)